


Poison

by MorganaLS



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Illustrations, Love/Hate, M/M, Poison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaLS/pseuds/MorganaLS
Summary: Illustration for another story by littlebirdtold "Poison", you could find the story here:http://web.archive.org/web/20130715071937/http://littlebirdtold.livejournal.com/10055.html





	Poison




End file.
